forever secret
by nakamai-kun
Summary: a terible secret is discoverd.. what wiil happen?
1. teh first chpater

authours note: thsi is my fist fic so pelase be nice! a freind ask me about writng a homstuk fiction and i sat yes because he is my best freind nd i want to do nice things fo rhim... he sad we are 'morals' which is somthian homstuk relted :) be ncie tank you

* * *

><p>dave looekd at the clock. t was 415 an he was hugnry so he went to the kitchen to find food "oh bro whete you come from"<p>

"i was alwys ther caus i am fast like lightnign yu cant see me.."

"oh yeh you are the coles tbro caus yu can flash to pepople"

bro coked up some food for cdave and tolc him to go sit and he woudl brign fod in to him. dave did sit.

"her you go dave delicosu fodo" "no bro thsi is shity hotdgo with jelly on it are yu high!""

and bro lahguhd and told himj he WAS high

"oh no bro are you a durgi? that is not cool"

bro alghed forever...

* * *

><p>on ipod deave was talkin to jim<p>

"jim i think bro might be a drugie"

"oh no!" sadi jim because he use like a biliion punctual "save you haave to sto;p him..."

"but the potblrm is ..." sid dvea "... i INTROUDCED HIM to thei drugs"

"what! whiy woudl you dso soemthing liek that?"

"beucase. ... ... .. i am DURIGE AALOD"

and jidm gapsded

* * *

><p>aturhos noet: waht do yoiu thimk? i hpe youi liek it, sory, i goit rely exeicted at them end<p> 


	2. revalassoin

authros nope: i'm so hapy about rveuvws i have got! but whty som peolpl think "go t hell"? that maeks me relky sad, aneyaay here is next chpatr... :)

* * *

><p>jim waas shock "no dave tghat is wroing, you shoudl nto be a druge!" " i cantot help it ..."<p>

* * *

><p>FLASJDHBACK...<p>

* * *

><p>he is wlkaign aroudn on hsi labnd, and triol come s up "h3y dv43 h3r3 34r3 dgur5 4 y0u" caus ashe got highg off corlos, or somethign?<p>

"oh no tresy i odnte wan t thast drusd aer NTO COOL and i ams cool kid its me"

and terssu sobed ontoe davaes face d4v3 ... 1f 1 d0n7 53l durg5 73hn ... k4yn33 w1l K1L M3"

amnsd dave _felt_ sory forr ehr beucase she was sitiauton.

'wel for n oaw i wil budy rugs fo ryou so youe can live...'

"7h4kn y0u" trersy scermad out lousd and kssied daev on the motyuh.

* * *

><p>...EDN FLASHEBAKC<p>

* * *

><p>"i hda to ro she woudl ha v died and we tok mnasy drugs togehthr i lvie ehr"<p>

jdjim lokd sadful at hsi comptuer scren. he lvuied dave ... but ti swas a scerte. he codlnt tel anwyon!

"wat hapend...?"

"terzyy oudn by kayne an kielld caus she was anrgy"

"tats so sad"

dadve creid onto hsi ipdo. etrsy wsa deadd.

"i amc reaveing durgs..."

"noooooooooooooo yso muts waist ther, i wil com ovet"

jim rasn to the plaec wher daev was. he woudl help him wiht his SKOILS at hleoping, he hoepd he got there int eim

* * *

><p>an; waht do you thnk pless tel me :) big scen cmoing up nexrt!<p> 


	3. the bgi scene

jim ran evry fats to the palce where dave slived which wasnt evry far awya becuase it was prety clsoe ebcasue it woudl have to bed because they were frecns and jim was runing to his hsoue.

"dave i cmase quickly as i cpud!" jim yeld into the hosue

"coem here quickluy..." dsvae was cryin on teh dfloor

and dvera wa s cryign wtih a pciture of terziy by him sdie "she si dead adn gone to gamz e hell ..."

"agmzee hel oh no!" yeled jimg "si tghat whyd your sdo sad abotu teh death"

"no becuase i lvioed her..."

"oh but mauybe you jhave able to lvoe someotne else" and jim tok awya the picture and drgsu (but davae hasd arleady taken some) and eh presd hsi motjh to dave s moth and they starsted to make out "no jim i dotn liek tyou liek that"

"btu whhy." jim wasn stil makgin otu wiht dave adn dave resdponded adn rthey wewre aheving besi justt mesdy make ouot sesion. (itw as alrso very triippy for dave whcinh is why he idnt' stoop yet)

"ebcause. .. ia sm not hetrosexual"

jim agsped and stoepd mskign otu with dave. "yorue not heteorsexual?" eh creid and creid and sobed all voer dave "whuhy dvae why"

and hre ran away from the hsoue and cried to rh e night.

"idm sory jim..." dvae whosperd to teh nothigness ands he tok mroe drugs

* * *

><p>jimi ran al the way hoem and ran itno hsi bedrom<p>

"ji mis everythign okay?" caled hsi dad from teh room downxtars

"yes evrythign is okay" jim sobed downs tairs and ast hsi dad

"oaky as kliong as evrythign is okay di dyou try tot kis dave"

"what"

"i knwo you liek dave"

"da d im not gayu" "i kwno your birexual" ji m came out of hisj room and cried into hsi dads darmds "da d i lioved dave and he si tnto liek me..."

they btoh cried itno the night

* * *

><p>dadve got a mewsage form his sisteer ros e on his ipod "Hey6 are you ocomign voer i amde diner for us all"<p>

"yess gicve me a second"

"okay mom good i amde you some stake."

and he turnwed off his opod and etnw itno hsi wardobhe, and he TRASNFORMD...

into mom

"time to fget thsi show n the road"

* * *

><p>autheros nTOE: OAKY WHAT DID YOURJ THINK OF THAT STOR Y IT WAS REALY GODO RIGHT NEXT CHAPOTER WIL HAVE BETA FINALY! I HOEP YOur enjoyed<p> 


	4. dinenr

athorus note: yeah so thios is gona be a godo chapter csue ive got my BTEA TESTER who is onef of my other bezt friends whpo is my BEST FIREND to write it upi asnd edti for me... :) im sory it tok som logn!

[translation: author's note: yeah, so this is going to be a good chapter, because i've got my beta tester to write it up and edit for me. :) i'm sorry that it took so long!]

* * *

><p>So, Dave became Mom, otherwise now known as Roxy, and Rose sent Dave a call, asking Mom to come to dinner at their house.<p>

He went to the place where they were having dinner, and was wearing his favourite pink scarf and science-y outfit, and was looking 'super hot'. Bro was there, and he exclaimed, "Hey, you look super hot, Mom."

"Why, thank you," said Mom. "This is my favourite outfit, and I am glad that you like it."

Then, they sat down to eat, and Bro had cooked up some food for them all, and Rose said, "Mom, I love you," and Dave/Mom said, "Yes, I know, but I am 'passion aggressive' and so I am going to say 'I love you' in a probably ironic way, which is fitting because I am also Dave."

"What was that, Mother?" asked Rose, because she didn't hear her mother, and also, I believe she was being 'passion aggression' as well.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie. You eat your vegetables, okay?"

"Yes, I was going to, because vegetables are healthy."

Bro cooked up all the vegetables and gave them to Rose. There was a mountain of vegetables on her plate. "Eat up!"

And Rose said, "Did you drug them, Bro?"

He said "NO ... but they are on a cake."

"Is it ... CARROT cake?" Dave/Mom quipped.

Everybody laughed, forever.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a place where Jim was [beta note: i'm fairly sure this does, in fact, mean john, but the author refuses to change it], he has put Con Air on, and was watching it a 'bajillion' times, because that is the kind of person Jim is.<p>

He cried with his entire heart, and suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He felt he simply had to call Dave up, or forever feel the pain of this love.

As he inputted the number, his emotions overflowed like a waterfall falling from a river over a cliff edge or something similarly symbolic, because this is what happens in situations like this. He began to cry a lot, and the phone rang, and hit voicemail.

The sound of his shattering heart could probably be heard through the phone.

As he choked back all the sobs, he gasped out a small "Hey Dave." Jim then proceeded to release all of his emotions in one fell swoop by exploding into song almost literally, belting How Do I Live at the top of his lungs into the phone, as the song came on the television as well, for the hundredth time. Dad came in just at that moment, with a bucket full of ice cream and a spoon coated candy life. [beta note: i can't read this, this is the closest approximation]

"How do I live without you, I want to know! How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how will I ever, ever survive?"

Dad came up to him and said, "May I join in?" Jim gave a teary nod.

They both sung the rest of the song, ending with them bursting into sobs, crying into the ice cream violently.

The crying lasted for hours.

* * *

><p>After DaveMom's merrymaking with his/her family, Dave felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Picking it up, he attempted to answer it, with a jaunty "Oh hey, who is this?" But it was merely a voicemail message.

He listened to the message and heard his friend's pained voice, listened carefully to the bittersweet notes amidst the loud sobbing and singing.

"I'm so sorry, Jim," he whispered. "But we can never be together..."

"Who was that, Mother?" called Rose, stuffed full of vegetables and cake. "Is it important, like the police?"

"No, it's okay," Mom called out to Rose and to Bro. "It's just a friend."

Bro said "Oh," flashstepping to Mom and looking at the phone, whilst he was eating a raw chicken leg covered in maple syrup.

"Where's Dave?" Rose and Bro asked in unison. "He's been missing."

Dave panicked. He was there all along but they couldn't tell because he wasn't there.

Quickly, he pulled out a bottle of alcohol and began to drink it thirstily. Then he pulled out his drugs and offered them to Bro.

Bro pulled out his own drugs and took the bottle from Mom, drinking some also.

They both then took their drugs.

"Rose, do you want some drugs?" Mom and Bro asked Rose.

She looked scared. "I've never taken drugs, it wouldn't be good for my image."

"But you're very gothic and dark."

"Oh okay, then."

They passed the drugs around and also the alcohol.

Then, Mom began to pull off Bro's shirt. Bro took off Mom's shirt also to reveal her boobs.

Rose joined in and because all of the kids were 18 in this fanfiction, she took off her shirt also.

They all took off all of their clothes and took a lot of drugs.

"I can see a lot of colours, and also I think I can see Jesus," said Rose.

Bro laughed. "But Rose, I am Jesus."

They all gasped and began to make out and then they had sex.

On the floor, the phone lay discarded, still playing the voicemail on loop. Jim's voice echoed into the night as everybody but Jim had sex.

* * *

><p>authrosu note: hwo diod youj liek it? i hoeop yoruj like this chapter caushe of my AMZIGN BETA ETSTER :D<p>

[translation: how did you like it? i hope you like this chapter, because of my amazing beta tester :D]

[beta note: there was, previously, a sex scene, but it was cut out due to it being half-finished: we had too many arguments over its content]


End file.
